villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mondo Browne
Raymond Browne, better known as Mondo Browne, was a African American inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Gano Grills. Browne provoked Goergen which invokes Goergen to say the magic word to Browne and Tidd. After Goergen calls Browne and Tidd, 'jive nig*as', They use him as a punching bag. As a part of Adebisi's takeover of Em City, Browne and Tidd, were transferred to Em City at Adebisi. As their first action in Em City, they decide to try and rape Cyril O'Reily. He fights back, and is able to fend off both Tidd and Browne, before the Correctional Officers break the fight up. Later, Cyril's brother, Ryan, pays a visit to Adebisi to express his outrage towards Tidd and Browne. Later, Browne gets into a confrontation with an Italian inmate named, Don Zanghi, Zanghi calls Browne a racial slur. Zanghi is hauled off to solitary. As Browne and Tidd are playing a game of chess, they are confronted by Supreme Allah, who tells them that they are not selling enough drugs. Tidd then asked Supreme, who sold more than them. Supreme told them that Desmond Mobay was out-selling them both. They confront Mobay, but Mobay tells them that he isn't afraid of either of them. Which provokes Browne to attack, but before he can fully act, C.O. Adrian Johnson, pulled him back and told him that he was wanted for questioning about the murder of Bruno Goergen, Browne insists he knows nothing of Goergen's demise, but he is taken away to be questioned, anyway. During his interrogation, he discovers that the only reason he is there is because of his and Tidd's beat down on Goergen. Browne still insisted, that he didn't know who killed Goergen, but he remembered that Desmond Mobay was grieving Goergen's death. After his return to Em City, he and Supreme get into an tense stand-off, O'Reily and Keller notice their argument, and decide to take advantage of this incident. Later, while Browne waits for a truck shipment, which got a flat tire, Keller shows up and offers to give him oral sex. Browne gradly accepts Keller's offer, and successfully seals him own fate. Meanwhile, O'Reily visits Supreme Allah while in the showers, after stating to Supreme how troublesome Browne is, O'Reily steals Supreme's signature necklace. After Browne accepts Keller offer for oral sex, he is killed off-screen by Keller. After Browne is killed, O'Reily places Supreme's necklace at the crime scene in an effort to frame him for Browne's murder. After Browne is killed by Chris Keller, they confront Supreme about the murder of Mondo Browne, Supreme denies having any involvement in Browne's murder, but is then shown his signature necklace, which was found at the crime scene. Meanwhile, Keller takes the shank he used to kill Browne with and places it in Supreme's cell to bring everything full circle. As Supreme is shaken down by Adebisi and Querns, C.O. Johnson finds the bloody knife in Supreme's cell, which puts an end to Supreme's pleads of innocence. Adebisi, upon seeing the murder weapon with generous amounts of Browne's blood still on it, lays a beat down on Supreme. Which ultimately ends with Supreme being sent to solitary. Category:Inmates Category:Oz (TV series) Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Fighters